All We Got Is Nothing
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: This is a continuation of sorts to GreenOnBlack’s “All or Nothing”. What if the Devilbats never claimed victory against the Oujo White Knights? What will happen to them with their vows of All or Nothing? T Rating for SLIGHT gore.


All We Got is Nothing

Summary: This is a continuation of sorts to GreenOnBlack's "All or Nothing". What if the Devilbats never claimed victory against the Oujo White Knights? What will happen to them with their vows of All or Nothing?

**I'd like to give credit to GreenOnBlack for this wonderful idea! He (I'm being gender neutral.) has started a wonderful fic but it felt like it needed closure. It left me in hanging.

* * *

**

'_I can do it! I can save this game! Come on Yukimitsu, you can't give up now! Just stand up and push Shin!' Yuki mentally raged to himself. _He kept shouting to himself mentally to stand up and give them their last chance to win._ 'Come on, Yukimitsu! You've endured TOO MUCH to give up now! I still got a future to look forward to! I can't DIE!' _Yukimitsu raged on in his head struggling to go closer to Shin and push him into the goal to save them a second. Just a second! It's all they need!

But it seems as if fate was against them still that day and years of non physical fitness caught up to Yukimitsu and collapsed barely a foot away from pushing Shin into the Goal Line.

As the clocked ticked to zero, Shin even if impaired by Deimon's last ditch effort to stop him, used all his strength and stepped foot over the Goal Line giving the Oujo White Knights their win.

The whole Deimon Devilbats fell to their knees in defeat. Hiruma clutched his helmet tightly. The sensation of the prickling of tears forming in his eyes hurt more than a thousand Kurita Hugs while the others freely cried.

In the sidelines, Mamori just held her hands to her mouth trying desperately to stop her sobs from sounding through. Suzuna was on the ground pounding on it tears flowing as freely as the players on the field.

Doburoku watched and turned his head away. Taking a last swig of his wine he threw it to the ground to shatter and a tear slid down his eye.

"**The Oujo White Knights have WON! They're now advancing to the Kantou Finals! We might have all had waited with bated breath that Deimon would win but experience won out as Rookie Team, Deimon Devilbats have lost!**" Sanada shouted out in his excited way of speaking.

"**Yes, though it isn't quite a surprise for the two teams were on par with each other in power. Any of the two teams today could have won but I guess Lady Luck had smile upon her White Knights.**" Kumabukuro said in a knowing tone. Rin though looked down and was tearing up.

She had remembered a little conversation that she had with the Deimon Captain.

"_Oi, don't forget that! Even if we're going to die, I want to die with honor. If we lose we have to face the consequences that we put on ourselves hear that Fucking Reporter?!"_

Shin looked at his opponent and rival Kobayakawa Sena. Unlike his teammates he seemed frozen. His eyes slightly dilated and his expression was accepting. He had a small sad smile. Shin approached Sena and said. "Kobayakawa Sena, I have overheard your manager and the cheerleader talk about your vow." It was like that simple statement told everything and it did. Sena just shook his head and looked over Shin's way.

"Shin-san…" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Rin coughed over the microphone. By then more than a half of the audience had already left and Rin started to announce.

"**I have an announcement regarding the loss of the Deimon Devilbats.**" Rin said pausing to gather up her courage and push away her sudden onslaught of new tears.

"**T-the Deimon (hick!) Devilbats made a (sob!) vow. That today they'll (sob! sniff!) bet all or nothing on this game. That if they so ever lose…**" Rin just couldn't contain her cries and sobs anymore and tried to wipe off her tears. "**That if they so ever lose… They'll… They'll… COMMIT SEPPUKU!**" This announcement went through the systems of the remaining audience, including a number of players from other teams.

Shock went through Riku's system and comprehension quickly dawning on him.

"No, no, no, NO!" Riku shouted as he went over the railings and ran to Sena.

"She's lying right, Sena? She's lying, RIGHT?!" Riku asked, grasping Sena's shoulders and shaking him.

"DAMN IT SENA! Just tell me she lying... Damn it!" Riku slowly slid to his knees, kneeling in front of Sena still holding his arms.

"Gomen ne, Riku-nii. She's telling the truth." Sena said smiling, eyes empty and accepting.

Riku gripped Sena's arms harder. "We all promised to each other that we'll do the deed if we lose. And here we are now. We lost Riku, it's time to say goodbye I guess." Sena said freeing his arms from Riku's slack grip.

The others were still in shock and a horrible crunch sounded through as the enforced handgrip that Agon was using cracked which he threw out.

Agon had a horrible face on, truly angry for some reason or another.

"Kuso trash! Die for all I care, dumb cowards." Agon said as he gritted his teeth.

"Though it is true that the loser walks away with nothing, this is a bit extreme. But it matches the rhythm of that crazy-genius." Akaba said still shocked that the Devilbats will be gone in a few moments.

"This is DEFINITELY NOT SMART. We have to stop them!" Koutaro shouted.

"He's Oni right. The Devilbats got a future in Amefuto. We have to stop them." Ikkyu said as he finally jumped over the railings.

He too ran to the Devilbats and stopped in front of Monta along with Sakuraba and Tetsuma by his side.

"You can't do this, Monta! Weren't you going to be the best receiver in the world? You can't do that if you're dead!" Sakuraba half-shouted to Monta. Ikkyu nodded, his arms crossed. Tetsuma just did his nose horn thing in agreement to his fellow receivers.

Takami, Unsui and Kid also approached Hiruma to convince him of their decision.

Koutaro went up to Musashi to talk him out of it, and Mizumachi went up to Komusubi.

"You can't do this! You convinced us to think otherwise that height wasn't everything! Come on, Komusubi, you can't do this!" Mizumachi shouted to Komusubi who was crying and on his knees.

Akaba, Kakei and surprisingly Agon along with Riku and Shin who were both already there went to Sena to talk things out.

"Oi, Chibi-trash! You can't die until I beat ya, ya got that! So don't you fucking listen to the bastard and break off that vow." Agon said.

"I'm not one to break my promise, Agon-san. We've all promised ourselves to go through with this vow." With that said, Sena walked away to the bench where Doburoku had laid out a cloth that had 11 Katanas and 8 wakizashi along with different things such were prayer beads and the sorts.

He then took a wakizashi and a Katana that was there as well as a piece of cloth. He walked up to Hiruma and laid down the band of cloth and on top of it was the wakizashi.

Hiruma saw the blade that was presented in front of him and looked up to who would be his Kaishakunin in all of this. And just like everyone else in the field who watched Sena move from the bench to in front of Hiruma was semi-horrified and shocked as well.

"I may forever be a coward Hiruma-san, but a promise breaker I will never be. Take off your gear and commence with the ceremony." Sena said with a dead but accepting voice.

Kid's eyes widened and grabbed hold of Sena's hand of which held the Katana.

"Yamero, Sena. It's enough! You've all proven your point. Don't go through this. You guys have a bright future ahead!" Kid said in a stern voice, so much unlike his usual pessimistic tone.

"Prove? There was never anything to prove with this, Kid-san. We all have promised to go through with this. I don't care that you all think that we should live, but to live while we had vowed to commit this for losing is unforgivable to us. Even if I live after today, breaking my promise, sooner or later I would have fulfilled it with or without all of you knowing." Sena said in a voice SO UNCHARACTERISTIC of him. It unnerved all of the people still in the stadium.

In the sidelines Mamori just sat on her knees, her eyes open and tears running down constantly. She was just staring ahead, her eyes dead.

She stood up and walked up to Sena and slid to her knees once more. Hugging Sena from behind, she cried still.

Minutes had passed and then she closed her eyes mustered up her courage and stood up. She looked each and every one of the Deimon Regulars that had vowed to die that day if they so ever to lose the game. They all had calm accepting faces. Their eyes might be red and puffy and tear tracks on their faces visibly seen but they were of faces of heroes who would die for their cause.

"The least all of you could do is to say goodbye, to your families and friends outside of Amefuto." Mamori, just smiled, accepting the fate of the boys of who she spent a lot of her time with, watching them all grow and advance, made her proud to be considered a Deimon Devilbat Regular.

She faced the three announcers still in the stadium, still watching closely the events that were taking place before their very eyes.

Kumabukuro-san took out his camera and with a calm face and hurriedly walked down to the field, understanding Mamori's words. Rin and Sanada followed soon after.

One by one the Devilbats said their goodbyes to the camera to send to their loved ones.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't listen and went out and joined a club like this. I'm sorry if you see me as a failure but the times I've played, short as it may have been, I was the happiest at those moments. I'm sorry, mother. I love you." Yukimitsu said for his mother who he had disobeyed to play a sport that he felt he belonged to.

"Fugo! Mother! Father! LOVE YOU!" Komusubi said in Power Go as it was the only way he knows how to speak.

"Ahaha! Mom, Dad! I love you both 150% I hope your both 150% proud of me! Suzuna-chan, my sistah, I love you 150% as well!" Taki spoke holding his sobbing sister kissing her forehead in a serious fashion. Suzuna just clung on to him and cried more. Taki was still teary eyed but held his head up high.

"Minna, this is goodbye I guess. Playing this sport felt like my blood froze and I'm happy that I met and played with these people. I love you all." Ishimaru spoke in his plain way, his eyes accepting and full of sadness.

"Oyaji, I guess its goodbye now. I know I never lived up to your expectations and I know I could have gone way higher but I am happy just where I am. You've always said I was trash, guess you coming to the game proved that I wasn't huh? I actually hope you've been proud of me. I… I love you dad." Juumonji said in a strong but wavering voice.

"Oi, its goodbye now. I guess that you'll miss me and all that stuff. I know I've never been the best son but I hope you've been proud of me that I accomplished some things that some other delinquents like me don't. _I love you_." Kuroki said in an almost uncaring way but in the end when he said "I love you." There was pure raw emotion.

"Uh… Goodbye, I guess. I leave all my Shounen jump and Manga collection to you guys. I guess I'll miss you guys and well… I hope you'll miss me. Be sure to read and watch Naruto and Bleach until the end for me so that I'll know what happens when we meet again." Toganou said as much emotion his words could carry and even then without the "I love you." It felt like he did say the words.

"MUKYAA! Mom! Goodbye! I'll miss you! I love you so much! I thank you for taking so good care of me! Sakuraba-san, Ikkyu-sempai, Tetsuma-sempai! Thank you! I may never be the best receiver in the world but I hope that one of you three will be!" Monta said in his monkey-ish way, disguising his fright.

"GOMENASAI! WAAAAHHH! I'M SORRY TOUSAN THAT BUT-BUT! WAAAHHH!!" Kurita wailed out. He tried to reel in his tears and hysteria and succeeded. "_Tousan, I really am sorry… I won't be able to take care of the temple like I was supposed to. But I'll watch over it…_ WAAAHHH!" The words were sincere and solemn but in the end, Kurita was an emotional boy and wailed out once more.

"Oyaji, looks like this stupid son of yours is going to go first. Take care of yourself and don't give the guys troubles and let them work and don't try to help if you can't. I'm sorry if I can't inherit the business oyaji but I'll watch over you guys." Musashi said in his usual voice.

"Keh! It's sayonara, old man. See you in hell." Hiruma said trying to act tough and scary for one last time, when he said his piece he looked away to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

Sena was the last to say his goodbye. He watched as each of his teammates made their goodbyes to the people they loved. He himself didn't know what to say. All he knew was he was going to die that day. His mind was blank awaiting the splashes of red that will accompany their act.

Kumabukuro, Sanada and Rin neared him as he had moved away from Hiruma when they approached him.

"Sena-kun. It's your turn." Kumabukuro said with a strong voice that belied the sheer sadness he felt.

"This is the final curtain for all of us. No matter what happens the next day, it wouldn't erase the fact that we had been young and stupid. But for all the things that had happened I can only thank all of the people right here right now on this field." The other players from his own team and rival teams looked at him and listened.

"I've shared the same ground with the greatest of all the people I've ever met in my whole lifetime. In this modern day battlefield, I've won and lost. My wins brought me confidence, new friends and another day to look forward to. In my losses, I lost everything and now including my life. My whole life had been dictated to me by those who took advantage of my cowardice and weakness. I stand on this field for because someone though at first forced me but soon became willingly that I do battle with the greatest athletes this world can dish out. I may never be the best, the fastest or the strongest but I did things my way. Each touchdown and advance that we made as a team was my happiest time. I probably could never remember a time that I could ever be happier. Mom, Dad Thank You. You both stood by me and believed me throughout my whole life and I could never be happier than ever. I love you." Sena just smiled a simple smile and turned to the girl that always tried to protect him and then supported him.

"Mamori-nee-chan, I thank you. You've stood by my side and protected me for so long. I probably can never express my gratitude for being who you are." Mamori was tearing up once more but held back her tears, if her little Sena was braving up the front so should she.

Sena then turned to Riku. "Riku-nii, to you I also offer my gratitude. If I hadn't met you Hiruma-san would never had taken a second look at me. You thought me how to run and run I did for my whole life. And because of running, I became so much more than what my life led me to be." Riku cried once more, he couldn't stop crying. He regretted things. Maybe he shouldn't have taught Sena to run because now he'll die in an indirect cause of his running.

In Sena's speech Hiruma took the given time to take off his gear and readied his body to receive his death. Sena noticed it, unlike all of the others who had their eyes and ears fixated on him.

"I've always been a coward and always never knew what to say properly. But for this one moment I will be brave and I will say what I want. To all of my rivals that I've met on field: Shin Seijuro, Kakei Shun, Akaba Hayato, Koungo Agon, Riku-nii and especially Patrick "Panther" Spencer. You've all made my life complete by going against me that though sometimes I won and sometimes I lost, with you all that I became happy to have played football."

Sena then walked towards and stopped raising the katana high, Hiruma who already held the wakizashi, pointing it to his abdomen and without another moments hesitation, Hiruma stabbed himself, moving the blade first left then right, his face had a flash of pain but was quickly gone. He bowed his head for Sena to seal his fate.

In one swift masterful stroke, Sena performed a perfect dakikubi. Hiruma's head stayed attached to his body held together by a thin band of flesh and his whole body just slumped forward to rest in peace.

Shock barely registered to the spectators before Sena turned to Musashi and Kurita saying. "The three founders must go first then we shall follow."

Without hesitation, Musashi and Kurita took off their gear and tucking their jerseys under their knees just like Hiruma. Doburoku came had already came up to them with the swords. Sena placed prayer beads in front of Kurita first.

"_Brat, are you sure? I mean if we win there's no need…" Hiruma started but was cut off by Sena. "Believe me, Hiruma-san. I would want us to live the next day after our game but if we lose? What then? I may never look like it, but I do know how to use a sword. A memory of long past I suppose but still I'm the only one capable to be a kaishakunin." Sena said with conviction. _

_Hiruma just sighed. "Alright kid, then I would only go by traditional seppuku, hara-kiri then a dakikubi. The others wanted something more symbolic. Since you're the last one I was going to talk to, I didn't think that you'd volunteer to be a kaishakunin. I was going to ask Doburoku for this."_

Sena raised the katana up and as soon as Kurita held the prayer beads, Sena sliced off his head, again a band of flesh connecting body and head. The others just lined up next to either Musashi or Kurita with enough space that Sena could move freely in between, their gears off and their jerseys tucked under their knees.

Doburoku placed the objects of symbolism or another wakizashi in front of them. Musashi had a wakizashi, Yukimitsu had a very thick tome, a wakizashi for Komusubi, a pair of shoes for Ishimaru, Honjou's gloves for Monta and wakizashis for the Huh-huh brothers. The process repeated for the each of them only stopping to change the katana used until only Sena was left standing of the Deimon Regulars.

He then pulled out the last wakizashi and placed the Katana by his side. Sena had a small smile like something was funny.

Shin noticed it and saw HIM, who Kobayakawa Sena truly was. He could not describe it and probably will never attempt to but everything that everyone ever knew about him was not the true Kobayakawa Sena.

Sena set down the wakizashi and removed his Eyeshield from his helmet. His gear shed and his jersey tucked away behind his knees. The wakizashi and Eyeshield were beside each other gleaming in the sun.

Shin approached him. "Kobayakawa Sena. It would be an honor if you would let me be the one to be your Kaishakunin." Shin said with humble pride in his voice.

Sena was for the first time that day surprised. Then he smiled and nodded. He understood. His biggest rival, only he was the person he'd trust to do the deed. He became the kaishakunin for his team because he knew he was trusted by them and they'd let him. But for his own he never entrusted it to anyone, figuring that Doburoku would do the dead on his own.

Sena reached for his Eyeshield and held it to his chest and when he picked up the wakizashi, Shin raised the katana just like Sena had. In a swift movement hara-kiri was performed and the dakikubi done perfectly just like how Sena executed his teammates.

GOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOUGOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOUGOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOUGOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOUGOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOUGOODBYEILOVEYOUILLMISSYOU

It was a month after the incident that the Oujo White Knights stood in the Tokyo Stadium for the Christmas Ball. Outside the Stadium an imposing Snow Sculpture of the Deimon Devilbat Mascot emblazoned on its body the mascots of the teams they defeated with a Knight by it's side a sword pointing to the sky, stood proud facing off against Teikoku Alexander's own mascot.

That night there was a full moon and was a White Christmas Eve. The Deimon Devilbat's families were there to watch a game that the defeated opponents of the Deimon promised to show them, a game that will show the spirit of the Devilbats. Even the Hakushu Dinosaurs came to honor and respect the love of Deimon to Amefuto.

The full moon was a bloody moon that night; Deimon was watching over and cheering on for Oujo to take the throne of Teikoku. The MVP Award that the chairman gave Sena even if he was long gone was proudly displayed by Oujo on their bench.

"We shall not forget the Deimon Devilbats. Who for the love of the beloved sport that we play died in honor of. Tonight, they are watching us from up above with the bloody moon. For today we will not only conquer them for the glory of the kingdom like we always had but tonight…" Takami paused and looked to Shin, Sakuraba and Ootawara. All four of them who sucked in their breaths and shouted a cry that stroke fear into the hearts of the Kantou teams. Of those who at past were defeated by the original team that had shouted this war cry joined the Knights on the field.

**WE!**

**WILL!**

**KILL!**

**THEM!**

_**YA-HA!

* * *

**_

Please Review… I want to know how I'm doing as a writer… please be as honest as you can be…


End file.
